AlkalineTopographer
- Normal= - Drinker= - Talksprite= - Alchemized ▼= - Poncho= }} }} |-|Dream ▼= - Prospit= - Dead= }} |-|God Tier ▼= - Hood Up= - Wings, Hood Down= }} |-|Misc. ▼= - Trickster= - Grub= - Inverted Self= }} |caption = |title = Thief of Hope |age = 7 Sweeps (15.2 Earth Years) |screenname = |style =Places A Minus Before Her C's And A Plus After Them. (-C+ertainly). Good Grammar And Syntax Otherwise. |zodiac =Potassium |specibus =Machetekind |modus = Totem |relations = Apemommy-Lusus Miensa Lyrans-Moirail The Explorer-Ancestor Shetah Nazrat-Dancestor The Orphaned-Inverted Self Jungle Auxilliatrixes- Co-Inhabitants |home =Correspa |planet = The Land of Solace and Cheer |like =Collecting Stamps, Exotic Fruits, Swinging On Vines, Deadly/Poisonous Creatures/Being Loud |hate =Water, Humidity, Mosquitoes, Ticks |music = }} Introduction Be The Savage Troll Certainly! You are now Simhia Nazrat and most trolls barely even know you exist. You live so far in the JUNGLE that you are mostly out of everyone's path, which is good considering you enjoy YELLING as you swing from THE VINES surrounding your home. It is something you picked up from your GARGANTUAN LUSUS affectionately dubbed APEMOMMY when you were just a wriggler. However that is not the only thing you love to do in the jungle. She is pretty much the only one who helped you grow, so you actually have POOR SOCIAL CUES AND CONVENTIONS. That's okay though. You mostly spend time around the local FAUNA and most don't seem to mind. It is also through this lack of peers and an accident that you discovered you can walk outside during the day. Oh the looks you got from the windows when you went yelling through the streets of the city trying to look for someone to talk to. You also have an affinity for facing off against deadly/poisonous creatures which you have studied EXTENSIVELY in the many encyclopedias you own. As a result, you have many TROPHIES in your home you have collected over the years. That isn't the only thing you collect though. You also have an affinity for COLLECTING STAMPS. As much as you are (unhealthily obsessed) in love with the jungle, you do need to remind yourself that there is another world outside the trees. Then again, there is something that has always drawn you back home. Ever since you found the MOTHER GRUB SKULL in the deeper parts of the jungle and the TROLL SKULL bearing horns like yours, you've found a sense of MYSTERY. Then again, as much as you love the trees and vines and creatures (except mosquitoes and ticks, they can go kiss your ass), you do head out to the nearest city. It is always a contrast from the constant HUMIDITY you've grown to dislike and you have met a pretty cool friend (no pun intended) when you went to sell exotic fruits in the market. You've been moirails for awhile and she has even shown you the two boneheads you auspistice between. You found your little niche of friends and soon, after selling exotic fruits and the mother grub skull to a private collector a galaxy away, you were able to make the friends you have. Thus you've lived quite happily in harmony, that is until a certain fishy douchebag began a STRANGE GAME with you and your crew. You have had a good life and enjoy trollian so your title is befittingly and Personality Meaning well, but typically brash, Simhia is a wild troll who is grasping what it is like to not live like a wild beast. She has been a jungle troll for her entire life and through the fruits her home has borne to her, she was able to grasp at a social life. However, when worlds turn against one another and the STRANGE GAME drives friends to foes, will she hold on to what she has and remain the same throughout? Biography Raised exclusively by her lusus, she has had a nice, but lonely life. Eventually, her curiosity got the best of her, she gathered a basket of fruit, and left the bioluminescent jungle for the first time. After that, her life changed and soon enough, she found a new dynamic and for the first time, friends. However, without social cues and manners, she made very few. Only Miensa Lyrans was able to tolerate her at first. The two had each others backs from the get-go and formed a formidable moiraillegiance, which then blossomed and led to her first ASHEN RELATIONSHIP with Sirius Epsilo and Hadies Perphi longtime foes. From there, constant trading from within the jungle, and an intergalactic deal with Aratus Delpor for a MOTHER GRUB SKULL has led to her being able to break from her solitude and connect with farther parts of Correspa. Session To come one day. Trivia *Simhia is named for Simha, a word that alludes to lions. **Nazrat is literally Tarzan backwards. ***Much of her personality, her lusus, and characteristics are based on him. *She is indeed a day walker and the mother grub skull she found is a clue as to how close she lives to the birthing caverns. **Her ancestor, the Explorer was an Auxilliatrix that guarded the caverns in the same jungle her descendant grew up in. She was later killed in a skirmish with Frigaard von Trolsing for intruding. ***Charon can't STAND Simhia. The two clash bitterly. ****Funnily enough, Apemommy has warned Simhia to not go out into the deep jungle by day to avoid disturbing the Auxilliatrixes who guard it. Rumor is that they still keep the very same cross bow from Frigaard von Trolsing. They also have left the tooth necklace from the Explorer on Simhia's doorstep and have carved her symbol into the side of the tree that supports her hive. Whether they anticipate her ascent to the title of Auxilliatrix or protect her along with Apemommy is to be speculated. *****Miensa is FASCINATED by this. *Her symbol is for Potassium, an element regarded as alkaline. It is also found in notably one tropical fruit: the banana. Simhia has hundreds of trees bearing these fruits by her hive. **The whole monkey and banana stereotype fits as these are Apemommy's favorite snacks. *Shetah is named for the word Cheetah. Just as she is named for a big cat, so is her dancestor. **Simhia pretty much refers to lions being "kings of the jungle." *Machetes, like her strife specibus are often associated with cutting through thick jungle undergrowth, hence why I gave her the weapon in the first place. *Her horns were inspired by the Tauntaun from Star Wars V: The Empire Strikes Back. The planet they were seen on, Hoth is a snowy world similar to the one Miensa lives in. **Speaking of her and Miensa, the two's lusii are somewhat similar. *The Orphaned is her inverted self and she was actually a lone troll taken in by the wild Auxilliatrixes upon the death of her lusus. She grew up feral and guarded the grubs with her life. She even had the honor of holding a grub Aphroe when presenting him to the Emperor. Gallery Simhia-Hero Mode.png|Simhia Kicking Tail Simhia-God Tier-Hero Mode.png|The Thief of Hope Simhia's Respiteblock.png|Home Sweet Home Apemommy.png|Simhia's Protective Lusus Shetah Nazrat.png|Shetah, Simhia's Roughnecked Dancestor Shetah-Hero Mode.png|She Kicks Tail Too Shetah-God Tier-Hero Mode.png|Lass Of Hope At Your Service! Shetah-Grub.png|D'aww!!! Shetah's Talksprite.png Shetah-Trickster.png|-_- The Explorer.png|The Explorer Rendered Symbolically The Explorer-Mask.png|A Foe To Be Reckoned With, Just Liker Her Sisters The Explorer-Drinker.png|HISSSSSSSSSSSSSS!!!!!!! The Explorer-Hero Mode.png|Guarding life was her way... The Orphaned-Hero Mode.png|...Twas hers too at the end of the day! Category:Green/Jade Blood Category:Female Category:Troll Category:LunarSplendens Category:Land dweller